A Thief's Rampage
A Thief's Rampage is the fifty-ninth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the fourth one in the Town Outskirts district. Characters introduced: *Suzie Robin (Gino's ex-wife) *Calvin Hayre (Astronomy student) *Ray Louieson (Farmer) Case Background After finding out that Gino Reina's ex-wife (Suzie Robin) had dennounced the Lightning Phantom for attacking him, he was asked about why he hadn't ever mentioned that. Gino had seen the phantom a few years ago on Suzie's birthday night and just as the rest of its victims, he passed out. He woke up the next morning and thinking that he had gone partying on her birthday, Suzie told him that they were going to get divorced and left a dennouncement against the Lightning Phantom which Gino kept in his desk. Two weeks after that, Alan Smith appeared and said that a thief called Prudence Harris had escaped the police station where she was. The player and Evan Day went to look for her and found her dead body in the watchmaking shop of Shaun Hayre. The Hayre family's country house became one of the crime scenes too and soon the whole family became a bunch of murder suspects along with Suzie Robin. The team found out that it was Suzie who was in charge of Prudence until she escaped the police station. She later appeared at the HQ to say that they should investigate in her station and said that if Gino kept messing with her, they should tell her that she was already married to someone else. The team soon learnt that Prudence was a thief and that she had shoplifted Shaun's watchmaking shop, and that she was also staying as a freeloader at the Hayre family's country house while she stole from them as well. In the middle of the case, Evan asked Daniel Mossle whether he had already got what he wanted from Ash's hair and he said that he had. He asked back if Evan had already got what he wanted from the hair he had asked him for, and Evan didn't answer the question but was shocked to see that Daniel knew that he had lied about his reasons for wanting his hair. Daniel said that he had nothing to hide so he had given him the hair without hesitation. The case reached its finale and the killer was arrested revealing their identity as Luis Hayre. Prudence had been blackmailing him and had threatened to tell his wife that they were having sexual relations for money. On top of that, she would also keep stealing from his family and staying for free in their house, so seeing that there was no escape from her, Luis decided to kill her after helping her escape from the police station. Judge Gonzalez sentenced him to life imprisonment with a minimum of 40 years and no chance for parole. The next day, Evan and the player went to the Hayre family's country house once again after reading in an article that the Lightning Phantom had appeared in their backyard. There, they found a diagram about the phantom which mentioned that they were using a soporific to make people pass out after they approach the light. It turned out to be a research made by Calvin Hayre about the Lightning Phantom but he asked the team to keep his investigations as a secret. They also interrogated Suzie after finding out that she had lied about being married to another person, but she didn't say who it was, so the team snooped around her personal belongings and found two tickets for a transatlantic called SS Victoria which was surprisingly under the mayor's Information Protection Programme despite belonging to the former mayor, Zachariah Loas. The tickets were in fact for Suzie and for another man called Ray Louieson which was in fact not Suzie's lover but a friend of him. After Gino heard that the ticket had been bought by Ray, he went away without leaving Evan any chances to explain that he was not Suzie's new "special someone". Stats Victim *'Prudence Harris' (Murdered in a workshop with burn marks on her chest.) Murder Weapon *'Copper wires' Killer *'Luis Hayre' Suspects Shaun Hayre (Watchmaker) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses eye drops - The suspect uses skin cream Suspect's appearance: The suspect has short hair Suzie Robin (Police officer) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses skin cream Suspect's appearance: The suspect has short hair Luis Hayre (Shaun's son) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses eye drops - The suspect uses skin cream Suspect's appearance: The suspect has short hair Nina Hayre (Luis' wife) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses eye drops - The suspect uses skin cream Suspect's appearance: - Calvin Hayre (Luis and Nina's son) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses eye drops - The suspect uses skin cream Suspect's appearance: The suspect has short hair Killer's profile *The killer uses eye drops *The killer uses skin cream *The killer is biologically part of the Hayre family *The killer has short hair *The killer is under 5'8" tall Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Time for murder *Investigate Watchmaker's shop (Clues: Victim's body, Torn page, Wooden sign) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine DNA (Result: Suzie Robin's DNA) *Demand answers from Suzie Robin *Examine Torn page (Result: Block map) *Investigate Country house garden (Clues: Bush, Laptop) *Examine Bush (Result: Handcuff) *Analyze Handcuff (10:00:00) *Examine Laptop (Result: Unlocked laptop) *Analyze Laptop (7:00:00) *Tell Luis Hayre about the case *Examine Wooden sign (Result: Shop sign) *Tell Shaun Hayre about the murder *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' The criminal who stole a heart *Investigate District police station (Clues: Handbag, Folder) *Examine Handbag (Result: Stun gun) *Examine Stun gun (Result: Serial code) *Return the stun gun to Suzie *Examine Folder (Result: Issue about Prudence Harris) *Analyze Police folder (9:00:00) *Ask Nina Hayre about the restraining order she issued *Investigate Collonaded veranda (Clues: Torn page, Skin cream, Toolbox) *Examine Torn page (Result: Newspaper page) *Examine Newspaper page (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (8:00:00) *Interrogate Calvin Hayre about the classified ads *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Shaun Hayre's fingerprints) *Talk to Shaun Hayre about the victim *Examine Toolbox (Result: Copper wires) *Analyze Copper wires (12:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' The killer and the sinner *Examine Suspect's description (Result: Calvin Hayre's description) *Clear things up with Calvin Hayre *Investigate Prisoner's cell (Clues: Carton pieces, Pillow) *Examine Carton pieces (Result: Pack of condoms) *Examine Pack of condoms (Result: Cells) *Analyze Cells (12:00:00) *Tell Luis to explain his relationship with the victim *Examine Pillow (Result: SIM card) *Analyze SIM card (9:00:00) *Talk to Nina Hayre about her messages to the victim *Investigate Shop crates (Clues: Locked chest) *Examine Locked chest (Result: Open chest) *Examine Open chest (Result: Video camera) *Analyze Video camera (10:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Creepy Crops 4 (No stars) 'Creepy Crops 4 - Transatlantic' *Ask Suzie why she lied (Reward: Burger) *Investigate District police station (Clues: Drawer) *Examine Drawer (Result: Open drawer) *Examine Open drawer (Result: Transatlantic tickets) *Analyze Transatlantic tickets (6:00:00) *Ask Suzie about the transatlantic (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Investigate Collonaded veranda (Clues: Torn page) *Examine Torn page (Result: Diagram) *Examine Diagram (Result: Revealed words) *Analyze Diagram (6:00:00) *Talk to Calvin Hayre about the Lightning Phantom (Reward: Oilstained jumpsuit, Pocketwatch) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Trivia *This case's name was originally going to be "Half past dead" as a reference to the song "The Weight" and the watchmaking shop as a crime scene. It was later renamed to A Thief's Rampage. *The murder weapon was originally going to be a hummingbird but was later changed to copper wires. *This case was originally going to feature Ashley Jamin as a suspect and not Suzie Robin. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville